Stoping Time
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Luxord and Demyx are out on a mission in Halloween Town. Will Luxord finally tell the Nocturne how he feels or will someone get rejected? Happy LuxDem day!


"Luxy!" Demyx whined as he skipped up to the brit.

Luxord turned around to find the mullet haired nobody dressed in gothic attire with Black cat ears and a cat tail wagging eagerly. 'I love Halloween town' he thought to himself as he pushed his indeccent thoughts from his mind. "What is it Dem?" he asked charmingly, with his winning smile.

Demyx giggled "hi!" he smiled then wrapped his arms around the taller nobody's neck. Luxord blushed for a moment which unfortunately was easy to see since he was turned into a vampire here. 'I hate Halloween town!' he screeched internally. The Nocturne brought his face closer to Luxord's to examine it. "Luxy you're turning red, are you not feeling well?" he asked with sincere concern.

"Uhh... no I'm fine, Ducky just not quite used to being a vampire yet" he gave his best poker face that he could in the situation but the excuse could be seen through by a monkey.

Demyx released his hold on the gambler. "Odd, I'm doing just fine as a cat... hmmm maybe it has to do why I get along with kitties so well!" He smiled obviously not seeing the horrible lie that Luxord had pieced together. Luxord gave out a sigh of relief and nodded. Demyx then spun on his heel to face Luxord once more. "Uhhh I've actually got a question Luxy..."

Luxord perked up with interest. "And what would that be ducky?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

Demyx looked down "ummm... yeah why are we here again?" Luxord could have fallen flat on his face right then and there if it were anyone else. But with Demyx it's no surprise.

The elder nobody sighed "Ducky, didn't you read the overview?" Demyx looked away and slowly shook his head. Luxord sighed again. "There's a heartless loose in the pumpkin patch and apparently superior thinks it's important for us to go take care of it." he crossed his arms then turned to start heading towards the pumpkin patch. Demyx soon followed after he realized where Luxord was heading.

After about two hours of fighting the heartless but since Luxord had actually stopped time a couple of times it was more like just half an hour, the two nobodies finally settled down at the top of the curled up hill, mission done and moon rising. Luxord had laid himself flat on the ground he was exhausted. Demyx could fight just he was so inexperienced that he wasn't much good in a battle situation. The nobody mentioned was curled up in a ball with his knees press against his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head tucked in slightly.

"What's wrong Ducky?" Luxord asked without thinking. He hated to see the little guy depressed but he didn't think that he should be the one to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Luxy, I wasn't much help on the mission..." Demyx's ears flapped down, causing Luxord to sit up.

"No, you did great. That guy was tough as he was." Luxord lied. The heartless wasn't actually all that hard to defeat but it would've been easier if the Nocturne had helped a bit more.

"Are you sure?" The mullet haired nobody turned his gaze towards Luxord with hope.

Luxord smiled genuinely, something that didn't happen often. "You did your best Ducky, I couldn't ask for more." He patted the Nocturne on the head. Demyx appeared to turn red and then turned away.

The tenth nobody leaned in to investigate but nearly jumped when Demyx turned his head back, not his gaze but his head and face were there. "Ummm Hey Luxy? Could you... uhhh stop time again?" Demyx asked bashfully.

"Yeah, why?" Luxord asked giving a puzzled look to the sitarist.

"Can you do it right now?" The Melodious nocturne asked eagerly.

Luxord sat back and snapped his fingers, then waited a moment. "There you go love. Time has officially stopped except for you and I." he grinned with pride.

Demyx sat there for a moment as if to wait for something to happen, which obviously it didn't. Then taking the gambler by surprise and off guard, the Nocturne pushed the taller male down with ease, crashing his lips into the others. He nipped and teased at Luxord's lips but the Gambler's mind was still trying to catch up with everything.

So far, to his understanding, he and Demyx had just finished a mission, check; Demyx had asked him to stop time, check; He did stop time 'save the two of them, check; Demyx was now on top of him, straddle style kissing his LIPS!... 'what am I missing here?' Luxord demanded.

As soon as Luxord had finally assessed the situation Demyx had already pulled away. Sitting on Luxords thighs, looking terrified, as if he were going to be punished. "I'm sorry Luxy, I didn't mean to.. I just..." The dirty blond hung his head down as if he were about to cry.

Luxord looked at the boy in shock rather than anything else, he wasn't angry, nor flustered, but the shock soon melted away to a certain type of happiness that he couldn't begin to describe. He sat up slowly, making sure not to push Demyx off in any way. "You're such a silly Duck..." He smiled and lightly kissed the boys forehead. Demyx instantly perked his head up to look at Luxord. "But you're my Duck..." With the end of that last word Luxord pressed his lips against the Nocturnes. Demyx leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Luxords neck giving a relieved smile as they continued.

The two were left to be alone like this for about two hours but to everyone else it was no more than two seconds.

_A/N: HAPPY LUXDEM DAY! It may not be the best in the world and I think I really could have done better but I wanted it up by the holiday ^^ It's still cute! I might do LuxMar debating on that You will see me on MarVex day! :D a~nd those are probably the only ones I gots in my mind right now^^ so DISCLAIMER::: I does not own the smexy characters that are used in this one shot nor do I own the Epic Halloween town I own the idea for the story though^^"... it's something :(_


End file.
